Wonderheart Bear
Wonderheart Bear is a Care Bear cub who was the first new character to be introduced in the 2012 Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot series. She is the niece of Tenderheart Bear. Wonderheart is the deuteragonist of the 2012 series Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot and the main protagonist of the 2015 Netflix series Care Bears and Cousins. Appearance She has pink fur and her Belly badge is a three-layered pink, yellow, and dark pink heart. Personallity Young, inquisitive, and always full of, well, wonder, Wonderheart lives in Care-a-Lot with her uncle Tenderheart. Small though she may be, however, she always tags along with the bigger bears in their games and adventures, and is never seen without her stuffed toy and best friend Floppy Bunny. While her Belly Badge powers haven't quite developed yet, she's perhaps a little too eager to find out what they are, which can sometimes get her into trouble. She has a tendency to start or end her sentences with "I wonder...". 2010's series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' Wonderheart is one of the main characters in the Welcome to Care-a-Lot series, where she lives with Tenderheart in his lighthouse. While she's too young have Belly Badge powers of her own, she spends her time hanging out with the other bears and having fun however she can. In the very first episode, she tries to help get Grumpy Bear out of a mud hole, , then later attends a pumpkin-carving sleepover with the other girl bears, which leads to an investigation of who wrecked Grumpy's "Care-a-van". When a girl named Joy comes to Care-a-Lot after her best friend moves away, Wonderheart attempts to console her by giving her Floppy Bunny, but is turned down. She later attempts to help wrangle a wild boy named Peter (who was once quite polite until Grumpy and Funshine corrupted him) without waking the sleeping Bedtime Bear. Despite her diversions, her fondest wish is still to have special abilities of her own. At one point, she was so determined to bring out her powers that she went outside during a stardust storm and got blown clear out of Care-a-Lot and into the mountains beyond, where she met the wizened Grams Bear. With the old bear's help, Wonderheart was able to train herself in how to use her tummy, but not her powers, and once again set off to find the fabled "mystic melon" that would instantly unlock her power. When Grams apparently becomes trapped beneath the enormous fruit, Wonderheart summons the ability to shine a search beacon for the other bears to help. Grams then reveals that the whole thing was a set-up to get her to care about someone else, the secret to tapping into one's Badge, though Wonderheart's true powers still remain latent. Care Bears and Cousins With the return of the Care Bear Cousins and the Share Cloud, Wonderheart soon discovers that one of her belly badge's powers is to guide help the Care Hearts go to the Share Cloud. She soon begins using this power to great effect, but finds that there are limits to her power when her continued efforts leave her on the brink of exhaustion. Notes *Not just new to Welcome to Care-a-Lot, Wonderheart also has the distinction of being the first new Care Bear of the 2010's. *While her exact age is not revealed, her dismay that Baby Hugs and Tugs have developed powers before her in the episode "Cub Bouts" suggest that she is at least a little older than them. *In the episode "Lazy Susan", Wonderheart drinks a cup of ill-prepared rainbow tea that temporarily alters her fur to look like "a pink panda", making her resemble the 2000's re-design of Polite Panda. *In a direct contrast to Shreekly niece of No Heart who is a villian of the Care Bears, Wonderheart is the niece of Tenderheart. *Her Belly Badge ability was to respond to the Share Cloud. *Along with Tenderheart and Rainbow Heart Bear, Wonderheart is the only bear to have a heart as a belly badge. Category:Care Bears Category:Females Category:Characters